A Mother's Love
by Fujisaki D Nina
Summary: Robin encontrabase com miedo. Ella esta a punto de convertirse en lo que le fue negado toda la vida. Y la pregunta que queda es: ¿Podría Nico Robin, alguien que siquiera recuerda el amor maternal, ser una buena madre? ¿Podría ella saber cómo dar el tan necesário amor de madre?
Esp - A mothers Love

Hola, mis queridos lectores, y bienvenidos a mi nueva one-shot. Una pregunta: ¿Esta muy tarde para un fanfic del Dia de las Madres? Yo espero que no ^^"

Diviértanse y tengan buena lectura :)

 **Disclaimer:** Ustedes saben que One Piece no es mío, ¿Verdad? Todo fue creado por Oda. El único personaje que me pertenece es la hijita de Zoro y Robín.

* * *

El dolor era lo único que Robin sentía en ese momento.

Bueno, tal vez no todo. Noventa y ocho por ciento sería lo más preciso.

Sin embargo, esta precisión no disminuye en nada. Las punzadas, cada vez más fuertes, que recibió en la parte inferior de su abdomen, y que parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo, no aliviaba un poco, siquiera por el cansancio que sentía desde que comenzó la tortura hace ocho horas.

Estos sentimientos horribles fueron los que ocuparon los citados noventa y ocho por ciento.

El uno por ciento fue ocupado de pura rabia e instinto asesino. Estaban destinados al espadachín que estaba en el otro lado de la puerta. ¡¿Cómo él se atrevía a hacerla quedar en esa situación?! Ella nunca pensó que desearía tanto la muerte de alguien, incluso si ese alguien era Zoro, como lo hacía en ese momento - y créenme, ¡Si ella no estaba en la necesidad de tener atención total a lo que le estaban haciendo, con los poderes de su Fruta del Diablo ya bastaban para haber actuado!

Y el último uno por ciento que compone su mar de sensaciones era (por muy extraño que parezca) lo que más la molestaba en el momento: estaba lleno de miedo.

El dolor no era nada. Ella ya había soportado muchas otras peores durante toda su vida: física y psicológica. Tanto así que incluso había aprendido a no tener miedo y cuando lo sentía, se encargaba de disfrazarlo.

Era lo que había hecho en los últimos nueve meses desde que descubrió la gran noticia. Ninguno de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de nada, menos Nami y Zoro (para variar), pero incluso estos dos no la presionaron y se limitaron a decir unas pocas palabras de aliento un momento u otro; la navegante también había tratado de llevarla de compras un par de veces para relajarse.

Pero nada se había resuelto, y los temores de Robín sólo aumentaban.

Un llanto resonó repentinamente por la sala, al tiempo que Robín sintió que el dolor agonizante finalmente terminaba.

Pero no crean que esto termina acá, porque ahora, que ya no tenía más el dolor y el deseo de estrangular a Zoro se redujo, lo único que le quedaba era el miedo.

Entonces ella oyó, a través del llanto y de su sudor, producto de la fatiga, las voces llenas de regocijo por parte de Chopper y Nami, quienes declararon:

\- ¡Es una niña!

Y el miedo que sentía en ese momento había llegado a hacer sacudir el corazón de la arqueóloga.

Cielos... Ella era una madre.

¡Ella, Nico Robín, era la madre de una niña!

¡¿Cómo iba a ser madre?!

En especial siendo de la forma en que fue: sádica, perfeccionista, algo fría y eran contadas las veces que mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía criar a una niña con semejante personalidad?

Por no mencionar el hecho más importante en toda esta historia: Robín nunca tuvo una figura materna.

Su madre biológica la dejó cuando ella tenía dos años; su tía ni la consideraba como una hija, incluso no le dio la menor muestra de afecto y la trataba como a una sirvienta; y por ser un "monstruo", conocer otro adulto que ocupe esta posición estaba fuera de la cuestión (aunque ella había considerado Clover-sensei como su padre).

En resumen, Robín no tenía la más mínima idea o experiencia de ser madre, nunca recibió el amor maternal que tanto se habla y se sueña. ¿Cómo podría dar lo que nunca recibió?

Estaba asustada y preocupada. Es que incluso sin haber tenido un ejemplo y siendo como era, ¿ella podría ser una buena madre para ese niña? Dudaba mucho de sí misma...

\- Robín. - La voz de Nami la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su vista hacia la navegante, de pie junto a ella, sonriendo y sosteniendo algo envuelto en una manta de color rosa. - Hay alguien aquí que quiere conocerte.

La arqueóloga no podía responder, ni siquiera podía moverse, y eso que no era solo por la fatiga. La pequeña sonrisa que ella esbozó fue casi por acto reflejo.

Al ver que su amiga todavía estaba agotada, Nami sonrió por última vez para la pequeña bebé en sus brazos y la dejó en la cama junto a Robín, de una manera que no se caiga y quedase cómoda.

De una manera que Robín podía ver a su hija por primera vez.

Fue entonces que todo dejó de existir para Robín. El dolor, el miedo... El mundo entero había desaparecido de su mente y corazón.

No existía nada más en el mundo, nada más importaba que aquella bebe, con los pequeños ojos cerrados, generando diminutos ruidos con la boca, acurrucada en la manta y no tenía nada más que una ligera capa de cabellos de color verde oscuro para proteger su pequeña cabeza del frío de la mañana.

El corazón de Robín estaba acelerado. Una gran y verdadera sonrisa nació en su rostro y por un momento sintió ganas de llorar. Ella estaba tan feliz. Ella no se sentía así desde que vio que Luffy y los demás habían ido hasta Ennies Lobby sólo para rescatarla.

No, esta felicidad era más grande, mucho más grande. Una felicidad del tamaño del universo, junto con otra sensación que ella no sabía, pero ya la había sentido antes: Cuando la niña, que estaba ahora a su lado, le dio la primera patada en su vientre.

Y fue cuando lo notó: ¿Era eso el amor de una madre? ¿El amor incondicional, inexplicable, que simplemente existía y no podía romperse por nada en el mundo?

Porque así era como se sentía Robín.

Cielos, apenas conocía a aquella niña; una niña que no hacía más que depender de alguien (depender de ella), un ser que siquiera podría ser considerado de lo todo un ser humano aún. ¡Y Robín la amaba más que a su propia vida!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y sin dejar de sonreír, Robín estiró los brazos y se dirigió a su hija, para envolverla en un abrazo suave, pero cálido. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese calor, que sólo recordaba haber sentido algo parecido a los primeros días de su vida.

Sin duda, lo que sentía era el amor de una madre.

\- Ohana.

Anunció por primera vez el nombre de la chica.

Ella y Zoro no habían hablado mucho al respecto, pero a medida que el espadachín sólo elegía nombres de niños, decidieron que él no podía reclamar el nombre que ella eligió en caso de que fuera una niña. Por supuesto, la tripulación también había dado ideas (algunas tan locas que la hacían reír hasta hoy), pero tampoco fueron elegidos ninguno de los bellos nombres femeninos sugeridos por Sanji, Nami y Chopper.

 _Ohana es el nombre perfecto_ , era lo que pensaba Robín cuando lo había elegido hace meses, y ese pensamiento creció mil veces ahora que tenía la dueña del nombre en sus brazos. No era sólo una variación de Ohara, la tierra en que ella nació y creció, pero también significaba familia. Cualquier familia, independientemente de los lazos de la sangre, la raza, la religión o el tipo de persona que era parte de ella, ya que había amor entre ellos.

Y eso era exactamente lo eran todos los miembros del Thousand Sunny. Ohana fue la primer miembro al nacer en el grupo, en el verdadero ejemplo de ohana que era la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja.

A partir de hoy, la pequeña crecería en el barco, y tendría la familia más extraña que se podría encontrar en estos mares, sin extrañar nada material, pero si unidos por los lazos que tenían como amigos, quienes llenarían de fraternidad, afecto o amor a la nueva integrante.

Todos ayudarían a cuidar de ella. Iban a verla crecer y estarían felices por cada nueva hazaña realizada por ella, debido a que todos los de la banda tendrían un afecto especial por Ohana.

Luffy y los demás con su amor, de unos tíos locos y desquiciados; Zoro, con su amor duro y tosco, pero preocupado, de un padre; y especialmente, por parte de ella, de Robin.

Con su amor incondicional de una madre.

* * *

Entonces, ¿cómo fue? Yo realmente adoro a Ohana y me encantó escribir esa historia. Espero que también tengan gustado chicos, y gracias por leyeren ^-^

Espero las opiniones en los reviews. Besos de fresas :)


End file.
